


槲寄生

by animamuto (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto
Summary: 在圣诞风俗中，站在槲寄生下的人不能拒绝亲吻，而在槲寄生下接吻的情侣将会幸福终生。





	槲寄生

1

圣诞快到了。伦敦要疯了。到处都是槲寄生。

Jacob在Crawley的时候并没有认识到这种恶魔植物的可恨之处，小镇既没有太多的未婚姑娘，也没有太多的无聊人士。伦敦则全然不同，他发誓在皮卡迪利看橱窗时至少遇到了两打以上的小姐们，其中半数站在店门口的圣诞花环下向他发出邀请，另外一半试图不着痕迹地跟在他身后等着他不小心停留，煤气灯下，报亭旁，酒馆招牌上。他用鹰眼躲过无处不在的陷阱，买好Evie的圣诞礼物然后逃进地下铁，选了一处没有乘客的空场，抬头却发现头顶的扶手上赫然捆着一束绿叶红浆果。天哪。Jacob赶快提着礼物盒子混进了旁边的人堆里。

仔细端详着手里真丝缎带系着的圆形盒子，包装纸上的店标和花纹还是烫银的，这是他买过的最贵的圣诞礼物了。里面是一顶女用礼帽，有漂亮却不张扬的羽毛装饰，姐弟偶尔也可以尝试统一着装。至于Evie给他准备的礼物他早就知道了，虽然她像藏伊甸碎片的钥匙似的保守秘密——意味着藏得一点儿也不隐秘，毛衣针就压在床头摊开的百科书下面，对此他还能说什么呢？半成品的样子像是条围巾，毛衣对于目前的Evie还太早了些，她最近才开始这项新爱好；或许Henry也能顺便拿到一条不同花色的。

2

Jacob进到餐车改成的酒吧里才发现自己太天真。酒保回家了，Nigel代班，他趴到吧台上点单，Nigel一边擦拭杯子一边指了指他头上。

该死的槲寄生。好在吧台只有他一个人，他决定忽略它。

“你可以吻我，如果你愿意的话，Sir。”Nigel放下一杯麦酒。

...这孩子的厚脸皮跟谁学的？“不，谢谢，我宁愿去亲吻Agnes。”

男孩儿举手投降。Jacob叫他拿点儿吃的，然后摊坐在离吧台最近的沙发座上，盯着那束恶魔植物偷笑。他的Rooks可有不少好姑娘呢，有好戏看了。

不出所料。傍晚时分伙计们陆续回来，每当有姑娘进来，Jacob就示意所有人一起装作一切正常，把她和她的“那一位”骗到槲寄生下，直到这对可怜人意识到发生了什么。几杯酒壮胆后姑娘们伴着此起彼伏的起哄声吻下去——

这才是圣诞精神，连Evie Frye也不许例外。Jacob的恶作剧得逞毫不费力，因为她是和Henry一起进来的，他现在只需把酒杯递到呆站着的两人手里，忽略Evie“Jacob我会把你的尸体扔进泰晤士河”的眼神威胁，对苦笑的Mr.Green报以“不用谢”的真诚微笑，然后和他的Rooks一起吹口哨，大声地给Evie加油。

Evie Frye脸红了。Evie Frye低头了。Evie Frye跟她的Mr. Right眼神交流了一下，电光火石之间——

哦天哪她疯了。他还从来都不知道Evie会这种技能。她从哪儿学的？法国兄弟会么？

人群的拍手声和欢呼声几乎要掀翻火车。Evie拉着Henry钻出包围圈，经过Jacob的时候给了他一拳，她脸上的红潮还未褪去，嘴角羞赧的笑意未消，看上去从没这么好看过；Jacob肚子上挨了一下却觉得胸口疼，恶作剧突然间变得不再有趣。

好吧， 围巾归你了，Greenie。毛衣针留下，他要用它们戳瞎自己的眼睛。

3

Alhambra也有一间类似的地下酒吧，就在舞台正下方，熟门熟路的人才找得到。演出的时候可以听到头顶上的舞步和乐声；演出结束后剧团姑娘们像潮水一样涌进去，混在暴徒帮众以及Jacob也搞不清的人群里逢场作戏。剧院主人在这里发起了圣诞季挑战牌局：要是有谁能让他在牌桌上输光，他就满足对方的一个愿望，就像可爱的Santa Clause一样。今天是Jacob Frye的第三次挑战，同桌的是两位陌生的绅士，很公平。

“如果我赢了，你在考文特花园东边的赌场归我。”拿到手牌，他信心十足，挑衅的望向左边。“怎么样Roth？”

“如果我是你的话，我会许个更大的愿望，比如拿下我的剧场。”Roth笑了，脸上的伤疤虬结起来，却专注看牌没有望向Jacob，“不过成交。祝你好运，亲爱的Jacob，你真的需要一点儿运气才能赢我了。”

坦白讲Jacob很喜欢Roth这位新认识的老朋友，包括他脸上骇人的伤疤；但有时Jacob又不那么喜欢他，尤其是在牌桌上。倒不是因为对方牌技好，两人都不在意游戏输赢；而是Roth那种游刃有余的态度，仿佛他是猎手而对手们都是无知的母鹿，即便他才是一直在输钱的那个人。

Jacob将面前的酒一饮而尽，盯紧对手，Roth回望，报以微笑。那微笑让他想起Evie买的童话书里的那个——柴郡猫，他们要砍那猫的头，却发现它没了身体；他试着从对方的眼睛里捕捉些蛛丝马迹，却发现像是望进了一面冰冷的镜子，那里没有牌局，只有自己。

他移开视线，示意再来一杯酒。Jacob Frye不喜欢这种悬而未决的感觉，得赶快赢。

4

时钟敲响九下的时候Roth已经输掉了一半的筹码，Jacob则搞定了一整瓶金酒；他感觉幸运女神全然爱上他了，有意乘胜追击，却被飞刀声和一阵阵高声大笑吸引了注意。

“他们在做什么？”笑声太吵了，他不得不贴上Roth的耳朵说话。

“没什么，小孩子玩闹。先生们，拿出绅士该有的样子，赌注加倍。”Roth几乎推出了他的全部筹码。

Jacob刚想说正合我意，一把匕首直冲他的脸飞来，插在了桌子上。

Roth微笑着扣下手里的牌，拔出匕首。“谁干的？”

他的声音不大，平淡冷静，但四周却很快安静下来。

“我，Mr.Roth。我们在玩游戏。”一个黑头发姑娘从人群中站起来，还穿着戏服。

Jacob看着Roth眯起眼睛玩弄手中的匕首，有一瞬间他觉得这匕首下一秒就会出现在那位漂亮小姐的额头上——不不不，这种事只有魔鬼才干得出来，他一定是喝多了才会有这种愚蠢的想法——直到他看清匕首上捆绑的多余装饰品。

好吧，又是槲寄生...让人哭笑不得的游戏。他努力把脑海里Evie的惊人演出赶出去。

“啊哈，如你所见，Kate小姐，”剧院主人做了个丑角式的滑稽动作，缓和了气氛，“很遗憾我们这桌没有女士——”四周的哄笑声重新响起。

“哦，亲爱的老板，如您平日所说，‘规矩就是规矩。’”Kate模仿Roth的声音和姿态真的很像，Jacob都不禁被逗笑，“您得将就一下了，对吧伙计们？”

整个酒吧仿佛得了开战命令，各种敲打桌子杯子的声音、笑声口哨声拍手声瞬间沸腾。Jacob抱起双臂，感觉好极了，他开始跟着周围人一起傻笑，甚至还有点期待Roth的反击，毕竟这才比较像他认识的Roth而不是牌桌上那个没有温度的Roth——对方抓着他的肩膀把他提起来的时候他都不知道发生了什么。

“亲爱的男孩儿，帮个忙。”Roth低声说。Jacob下意识的笑了。

有人在接近。柴郡猫在微笑。冰冷的镜子映出自己的双唇，和跳动的黑色火焰。他全身僵硬，无处可逃，脑中警铃大作，不，一切都不对——

死亡没有降临；猎人没有扣下扳机。他只得到了一个印在面颊上的吻，冰冷的。

5

Jacob听到整个酒吧失望的嘘声，以至于连他自己都莫名其妙觉得失望；所有人都叫嚷着刚才的吻不算数，意见出奇的一致，而Kate和她的女伴已经给他俩端来了惩罚用的码长杯。Roth看上去则像是什么都没发生过似的格外平静，他接过一码啤酒递给Jacob，示意Jacob先来。Jacob接过酒杯，皱着眉头望向Roth，该死的，他凭什么接受惩罚，今晚发生的一切又不是他的错，槲寄生把人们搞疯了，而Roth不肯吻他；至于Roth，Roth的脸上又浮现出那个神秘莫测的微笑，他和人群站在一起，用眼神催促Jacob，游刃有余仿佛事不关己；Roth确实望着Jacob，可Jacob在那冰冷的镜子里什么都没看到。

血液中的酒精一瞬间被点燃了，尖叫着冲向大脑；Jacob Frye不喜欢输也不喜欢悬而未决，他宁愿被疾驰的火车碾过，Evie坐在自己的车厢里给心上人织围巾，在吧台前端着一杯啤酒，在众目睽睽下接吻——噢。

Jacob冲上去夺过Roth手里的一码杯把它们塞给旁人，好像洒了一些但无暇顾及；他粗暴的揪住了对方的领巾，满意的在那双绿眼睛里看到了一瞬间的惊惶，然后做了此时此地众目睽睽之下最正确的事。

谢天谢地这个吻里终于有了点温度——呃，很有温度——这项技能确实不需要法国人指导，如果有个好对手的话——不，他是说他无师自通——管他是不是疯了才会跟男人接吻，反正全伦敦都疯了，他才是猎手，在这场牌局里赢回一局。

圣诞快乐，疯子们。

**Author's Note:**

> 槲寄生：在圣诞风俗中，站在槲寄生下的人不能拒绝亲吻，而在槲寄生下接吻的情侣将会幸福终生。圣诞花环上常有。  
> 玩儿牌：Whist。如果我对桥牌能再多了解一点大概会写的好一点。  
> 码长杯：酒吧“一口闷”挑战。长这样，就X教授在X男初恋里用的那个。  
> 圣诞文，挑战是“以槲寄生为题完成一篇不少于2000字的小学生作文+对人类能在圣诞节做的一切活动的无聊妄想（礼物、织毛衣、槲寄生、牌局、酒）+尽量甜？”。谢天谢地赶上了12月24日，虽然故事大概发生在12月23日的某个全员OOC并且作者意志大过天导致极度失真的平行宇宙，平安夜是家人的，虐狗放在23号。  
> 总之这是一个Jacob和Roth互相撩而Evie做了个好示范的故事。平安夜请努力虐狗，不要起哄别人，用刀者必死于刀下。圣诞快乐。


End file.
